


Krennic: Rising from the Ashes

by Wolfca



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Chewbacca Cameo, Episode 4, Episode 5, Episode 6, Episode 7, Episode 8, F/M, Han Solo cameo, Implied Sexual Content, Krennic lives, Nar Shaddaa, Post-Battle of Scarif, Post-Rogue One, Scarif, Takodana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: Director Orson Krennic was left for dead on Scarif, until someone saved his life before the fateful blast. What will become of him now?





	1. Chapter 1

The high-altitude wind whistling in his ears sounded like a roaring TIE fighter engine. Adrenaline was surging through his pained body as he pushed himself up on his left arm, his right arm felt like dead weight dragging beside him. Looking ahead he saw the large space station rise on the horizon like an artificial moon at sunset. The smaller concave circle or its main weapon, it's eye was slowly turning to gaze at its maker. Director Krennic could only watch, knowing what was to come next. He almost wished he had been killed by the rebel than by his creation, at least he would have died in battle, doing what he vowed to do when he joined the Empire. However, his last thoughts were of his friend Galen, how he had helped save the man and his family. They had led a simple life, yet they had lived until he found them. Now his own people wanted him dead. Oh, he knew who would be the one giving the order. The usurper Tarkin. Just thinking that made him shake with anger and he pushed himself up a little high and defiantly, no he would not give in to that man in his end.

A new roar filled his ears as the view of the Death Star on the horizon was replaced by his personal shuttle rising into view with the hatch open. A death trooper jumped the gap and picked him up before throwing him indignantly onto his ship. Krennic was about to shout an angry retort at the trooper as he jumped back across, but the ship suddenly lurched away from the tower sending him sliding further into the ship as the hatch closed. Scrambling to his feet, the pain in his shoulders forgotten for now, he went to the cockpit and saw the rear-view projector showing the tower he was just on behind them just as it was vaporised by the Death Star. The retort dried up in his throat that instance, officially he was now dead to the Imperials. All except those aboard this shuttle.

The relief of his life being saved slammed into him along with the burning pain in his shoulder as he sunk against a console before sliding to the floor of the cockpit, his white cape in a heap over him. The pilot managed to break orbit and into hyperspace before jumping out of her seat to attend to the former Director. It was a small crew who had for all intents and purpose, defected from the Empire, but they weren't the rebellion. A Death Trooper carried Orson down to the cargo hold to lie him down flat on his back, as the pilot returned with a med kit the trooper then went across the hold, leaving the two alone. Removing Krennic uniform to examine the blaster wound in his shoulder and applying the kolto pack to it to begin the healing process. The pilot left him to sleep off the adrenaline and pain as they headed to their destination.

When Krennic woke next he felt a chill across his chest confusing his mind. Death was cold, perhaps this is what it felt like. Blinking his icy blue eyes open he was staring at the ceiling of the cargo hold, his ears could pick up the hum and thrum of the engines so he was on-board a ship. A ship to the afterlife maybe, Krennic wasn't sure. He placed a steadying hand on the cold durasteel wall as he stood up. It was cool underneath as he stood on shaky legs looking for his top. Did he need his shirt in the underworld? He was dead so why bother as he turned to look across the hold. Two death troopers were sat across from him, their black armour was off and they were in casual cargo worker clothes of dark overalls. Krennic was still confused as he walked up the ramp to the cockpit and through the main window the swirling blue of a hyperspace tunnel. The pilot chair turned and he nearly stumbled back down to the cargo hold below.

"Lexa?!" Krennic asked loudly.

The young woman just smirked at his reaction of seeing an old flame again, especially one he had outed out as working for the rebellion.

"Hello Orson." Lexa replied, smiling at him.

The young woman was medium height with long dark brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a beige coloured wrap round tunic tied at the waist by a light brown leather utility belt.

"I must have died and this is hell." Krennic sneered as he looked around him.

"That wasn't what you said last time we met." Lexa continued to smile at him.

"Well, last we met, I found out you were only bedding me to get information for your pals. Is that where we're going now? Rebel prison?" Krennic asked standing straighter.

He was aware he wasn't cuffed and he was beginning to suspect the two troops weren't even his own men but rather rebels. Or maybe they were but had defected.

"You picked me to take to bed, information was just a bonus. You do enjoy talking in your sleep.” Lexa continued to smirk at him.

Krennic was trying to figure out a reply but ended up just moving his lips like a fish.

“And no, I’m not taking you to the rebellion. Don't ask me why, you didn't survive that monstrosity you built only to die in another person’s hands." Lexa replied if only to stop him from doing his damn fish impression which was about to make her laugh.

Krennic was pouring over the information he could grab. His own people believed him dead. He wasn't being taken to the rebellion. So where was he going? What was he going to do now with his life? Something soft hit his chest and he instinctively grabbed it. It was an off-white half buttoned shirt. Krennic went to pull it over his head, groaning at the pain in his right shoulder as he sat down in the co-pilot seat, the shirt in his lap as heat burned in his injury. So many questions flitted through his mind and he wasn't sure he liked any of the possible outcomes to any of them.

"So where are we heading to?" Krennic tentatively asked as he laid back slightly in the chair, massaging his shoulder slightly.

Lexa reached beside her for the med pack as she pulled a fresh kolto pad out and didn't care about the two men in the cargo hold as she sat down in Krennic's lap to change his bandage. Krennic was surprised she was this close to him still but he couldn't help put to place a large hand on the small of her back to support her as she checked his wound.

"First we need to ditch this shuttle and get another." Lexa told him.

"No, you’re not getting rid of MY shuttle." Krennic insisted then giving her a glare to challenge him.

Cool fingers on the blaster burn as he hissed, his head falling back against the chair, trying to ignore how nice it felt.

"It’s too recognisable as yours and if the Imperials learn you are alive there will be nothing to stop them from attempting to kill you again." Lexa replied as she pressed the clean bandage onto his wound.

"Another attempt? You mean, Scarif..." Krennic began as his mind whirled.

"Tarkin and Vader were waiting for the opportunity to do just that. The fact that the rebellion was also there was just a bonus and an excuse to cover it all up." Lexa replied to him.

"That insignificant bastard! I'm going to kill Tarkin and his cronies!" Krennic raged as he forced Lexa off of him so he could stand and pace the confined space of the cockpit.

Picking a wall without a console on, Krennic growled as he punched the wall, cracking the display. His left hand shaking, knuckles red.

"Well that’s at least a thousand credits off the price." Lexa joked as she checked the navicomputer.

"My men, my force was down there! We were building the future down there and they wiped us out like we were nothing!" Krennic was still frustrated at this.

Lexa just smiled inwardly. She knew he was always going to the Imperial Officer she had met a few years ago, and nothing would change that. He wouldn't defect but at least he had a reason to hate the Empire that might just hold him back from returning.

"This wasn't the first time. Jedha they covered it up too! My weapon and they use it like some child with a toy!" Krennic continued to rage and pace.

His hand was shaking as he felt pain from punching the glass.

"I hope it blows up in their faces!" Krennic yelled.

Chest heaving as he stormed across and flopped down into the chair, snatching up the shirt once more as he pulled it over himself not bothering with the buttons, leaving his chest slightly bare, anger covering up the pain. His elbow rested on the console as he rested his chin on his fist.

"We're about to drop out of hyperspace." Lexa announced.

"Where are, you taking me?" Krennic sulked beside her.

The hyperspace window closed and the stars returned along with their destination. Krennic looked over at the computer reading.

"Takodana? You're taking me to the smugglers?" Krennic asked insulted by that.

"We need a ship, not this neon sign for the Imperials and rebels to find." Lexa replied as she plotted a course down to the planet.

"You are not selling my shuttle." Krennic insisted.

"Fine then, I won't be saving you from the fire next time." Lexa replied leaning back from the controls.

Krennic sighed, he knew she was right. If the Imperials knew he was alive they'd order him killed. Two cover ups and he knew the truth about them. If he went to the rebels they'd torture him for information. His options were limited.

"Sell the ship." Krennic muttered as he slouched down further into the chair.

"Chances are they'll be an idiot down here who will buy it without knowing what they have." Lexa spoke mainly to herself but more to get his reaction.

"Shut up." Krennic growled slowly and quietly making Lexa smile.

The shuttle headed into the upper atmosphere, already heading to a landing area in the forest below.


	2. Chapter 2

The shuttle was nearly landed as Lexa turned towards a still sulking Krennic.

"Oh, there's a case down in the hold of clothes for you. If you walk in like an Imperial, chances are they'll kill you on sight. And lose the Empire accent." Lexa pointed out.

Krennic just huffed as he stalked down into the hold. The two troopers were still sat in silence as they watched the ex-director find the box and rummage through. His imperial issue black trousers were mucky enough now to pass as just regular well-worn trousers, but his boots were clearly imperial officer. Tugging them off he found a pair of rugged padded black boots that looked heavy enough to walk on a ship in space. He pulled out an old dark brown leather jacket that looked like it had seen far better days. But it had pockets everywhere and loopholes for blaster cartridges. Immediately he reached for his own blaster and remembered it was probably gone back on Scarif. Lexa tapped his shoulder making him look as she handed him his DT-29 heavy blaster pistol.

"I thought I’d lost this." Krennic smiled as he checked the gun over tentatively in his hands.

"You can thank the trooper who threw you on board." Lexa commented nodding behind her.

Krennic looked perplexed as he looked behind him at the two men, only one kept eye contact and he nodded a thanks to him with a slight wave of his gun and a fleeting half smile. The shuttle door opened and Krennic felt his training kick in as he aimed his pistol towards the door. His heart was racing as his mouth went dry. The two troops also felt that instinctive tug in their elite training as they readied their weapons and when they saw nothing they relaxed. Krennic let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Since rising in the ranks, he had developed a sense of paranoia that came with the territory. For the past decade, or maybe it was longer Krennic wasn’t sure, it had only gotten worse as failures and obstructions occurred and his rank was threatened.

"Come on." Lexa tapped his shoulder to snap him out of his daze.

Orson winced in pain, he knew the wound would take a few days yet to heal, he just wished the pain would go at least. He stood up and looked around the shuttle and knew there was some bits and pieces he couldn't leave on here.

"I'll catch up." Krennic informed her.

Lexa stopped at the bottom of the ramp, slowly turning as she watched Krennic find a dataslate and headed up to the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asked him, a hint of annoyance in her usually cool voice.

"Grabbing data." Krennic called back as his fingers worked over the screens.

Codes and locations and logs were stored on this shuttle and he'll be damned if he let this information fall into the wrong hands. Krennic knew the notion seemed daft considering his own government had tried to kill him only a day or so ago. As he waited for the data to download he realised he had no idea how long he was out. He knew it was probably about a day travel between Scarif and Takodanda, maybe a few hours more. Lexa joined him in the cockpit, leaning against the wall behind him out of sight as she observed him. He was sat slouched in the co-pilot chair, and elbow resting on the console, his head in his leaning hand. His eyes were scanning around but not at the floor or cockpit, some distant spot in his own universe to think. A wince and he lifted his head up to massage his bad shoulder injury, disturbed from his thoughts as he watched the data stream to the pad. His body was tense like a tightly wound spring, he was uncomfortable in this environment.

"Miss your Imperial life?" Lexa finally spoke up.

"Life was simple." Orson replied to her as he swivelled the chair to face her.

"I bet. Spoon fed from birth." Lexa quipped at him.

Unlike the Imperials, Lexa's upbringing was different, a struggle to survive against the environment as well as the inhabitants. Krennic looked at her wondering if she really knew his past.

"Is that what you think of us?" Orson asked her, curious but anger simmering below the surface.

"All you need to do is kiss the guy above your ranks arse and you get a promotion. You know nothing about hard work." Lexa spat back at him.

"Did I? Don't I? I didn't come from a rich family. I worked and studied hard to get recognised for my genius. I was part of the engineering corps, we don't get officers ranks let alone any privileges except constant work! I was lucky and a rare example to be given an officer rank. But once I started on that ladder I couldn't stop until I made it to the highest rank any way possible. Because if I failed I would lose everything and have nothing to return to." Krennic yelled back.

Blinking back his anger, he took a few deep breaths as he turned his attention back to the datapad and saw all the information was transferred before beginning to erase all the information. Lexa sat there, quiet, she had always assumed he was like the rest of them, the blaster wound to his shoulder should have been the first clue. Unlike the other officers that hid behind their star destroyers and citadels and legions of troops, Orson Krennic was a hands on officer. His only back up was the black clad elite Death Troopers and his quick wits. His blaster was well looked after but only an idiot wouldn't notice that he had used it a couple of times. It was more for show than use, but if he had to use it, he knew how and where to hit.

"Look I’m sorry..." Lexa began, the silence was getting to her, despite her training.

"Don't, I don't want it, nor need it." Krennic replied quietly.

Exhaustion was weighing on him now, despite being unconscious for a while. Krennic could hear it in his voice, his faint lisp came out a little stronger when he was tired. The past couple of weeks were catching up on him and he could use a drink.

"Let’s just get a drink and be out of here." Krennic spoke eventually as he stood up adjusting his blaster holster.

Imperial regulation was supposed to be uniform. Blasters on the right. Even Stormtroopers had to hold their blasters in their right hands across their chest. He had heard stories of a couple of unfortunate troopers who were left handed like himself and held their blaster rifle in the left hand during an inspection parade by Vader himself. The memory of what happened to them played on his own neck as he tilted his head to the side feeling the phantom crush. However, now he was considered no longer alive let alone an Imperial, he switched his holster to his left thigh, more convenient and easier for him to grab in a pinch. He spied an old khaki green rucksack on a seat and he grabbed it, kneeling down beside the container and grabbing a few clothes from within as well as packing away his old white uniform and cape. It was a part of his armour and now he was bare to all with no idea of who he was without it or the Empire.

Standing up, he swung the rucksack over his shoulder, leaving it on his best shoulder as he walked down the ramp and into the warm forest air. Sure he had travelled around the galaxy, but the smell of trees and lake water was so different to the purified clean smell of starships, or the beaches of Scarif. This was a wild smell, freedom, something he wasn't use to. The two troopers were stood to the side of shuttle, conversing with each other in quiet whispers which silenced as Krennic stepped into view. Lexa followed him down the ramp, gently elbowing his arm as she passed to get him to follow her. Krennic followed and saw the troops close the hatch and follow behind them.

"Relax will you." Lexa spoke up beside him.

Krennic just ignored the comment, too busy watching his boots crunch the woodland debris underfoot. It wasn't long before woodland trail broke into a broken flagstone path. Krennic looked up and around him. A large green lake was beside him and on the edge in front of him was a large castle like building covered in multi-coloured flags. As Krennic got closer he could hear music playing, lyrics in Huttese, but he could distinguish two singers, one high pitched and the other a deep rumble. Aliens. The one thing the Empire had phased out was alien workers in their ranks. Apart from the Chiss who were notorious spies, despite their blue skin and red eyes. Lexa was leading the way as she rounded a corner and sidestepped someone leaving but Krennic wasn't watching as he walked right into a large mass of fur and muscle.

The creature let out an annoyed growl and roar at him. Krennic barely had time to register it was a Wookie when the two troops raised their guns ready to fire. Krennic ordered them to stand down fast seeing the man with the Wookie had already got his blaster out and was ready to shoot. The troopers refused to lower their guns.

"I am ordering you to lower your blaster!" Krennic turned to face his men, standing between the Wookie’s companion and his own men.

The two former death troopers finally lowered their blasters and the other man slowly lowered his weapon. Krennic let put a sigh before turning to face the Wookie, this was something he'd have to get use to if he was to survive now.

"Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." Krennic told the Wookie.

The Wookie tilted his head slightly, gave a light growl of approval before slapping him in his right shoulder and walked away.

"Come on Chewie, we need to leave." The Corellian accented smuggler told the large brown Wookie.

Krennic was leaning against the wall clutching his shoulder. The troopers surrounded him as he gathered his breath and pushed off the wall.

"Keep your blasters down or run back to the Empire." Krennic growled at the two troopers.

Krennic's mood had turned foul as he walked past Lexa towards the castle and through the front door. The sight before him was masses of different aliens conversing and gambling together. The noise was high as each unique dialect tried to be overheard over the music and the other dialects bouncing off the walls. Seeing them all in front of him and Krennic was beginning to wonder if he could in fact do this at all. He spotted the bar at the back and strode across to it as he tried to figure what he wanted for a drink. The bartender had four thick arms and the top of his head had a hard, bony crest from his nose up over the top of his head and over his eyebrows.

"What can I get fer yer?" The alien at least spoke basic.

"Large Corellian Whiskey." Krennic ordered.

The bartender poured out a generous portion of the amber liquid and set it down. Krennic looked at it and now felt it wasn't enough.

"How much to just have the bottle?" Krennic asked as he dropped a handful of credits onto the bar.

The bartender gave him a look, as he dropped his heavy hand on the pile and slid the pile towards him. Krennic wanted to argue about the price but this was a new world to him, he couldn't throw his rank at the man for discount, or threaten to have the person fired. Krennic just grabbed the part filled glass, downed it one swig and grabbed the bottle before the bartender could argue. Lexa just watched him as the two troops scanned the room. They were going to cause trouble, she could feel it. Just then a small orange tinged female alien with goggles that gave the effect of magnifying her tiny eyes approached Lexa.

"Lexie!" Maz Kanata yelled as loud as she could.

The whole place went deadly silent, Krennic clutched his now precious bottle plotting a path to the door in case this turned into a Cantina fight.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa smiled broadly as she approached her old friend, bowing slightly.

"I'm glad to see you too Maz." Lexa replied to her smiling.

"Who’s the Imperials?" Maz thumbed towards the troops and looked over at where Krennic had found a table in a dark corner and was sat down making his way through the bottle he had just brought.

"We need your help." Lexa looked gravely at her.

Maz ushered her to follow as they made their way towards Krennic's table. The troops followed behind making Maz a little nervous. Maz turned towards them.

"Those two spacers are always looking for muscle and pay well." Maz pointed to the two aliens speaking in their own language that clearly the troopers couldn't understand.

The troopers looked between the spacers and their officer, conflicted at what to do. Krennic had heard them and motioned for the troops to come forward. When they were close enough he whispered to them so no one else could hear him.

"I'm telling you both to either return to the Empire but you mustn't tell them I’m alive. Or turn mercenary and make money. Your choice." Krennic told them.

The troops considered their options and then left and headed towards the spacers. Krennic assumed they figured that with their elite training they could push for extra money. Lexa sat down beside him as he poured a glass, before he could grab it, she took it from him to drink. Krennic just shrugged his shoulders before bringing the bottle to his lips, pausing to notice the tiny alien sitting directly across from him.

"What you looking at?" Krennic couldn't help his reaction.

"You." Maz replied to him.

"Whatever." Krennic mumbled before taking a long swig of the drink.

Lexa just shrugged her shoulders at Maz. Maz just starting climbing onto the table and crawling across to him. Krennic only noticed when he lowered his bottle from his mouth to stare into her magnified eyes. Krennic gave a loud yell of surprise as he tried to retreat backwards away from her but his back was to the wall.

"What you doing?" Krennic all but squeaked in fear as Maz advanced on him.

Maz kept moving her head, tilting to look at him from a different angle. Lexa was ready to burst into giggles, instead she slapped her hand down on his leg, making him leap and make a noise like a strangled squeak. Lexa cracked into a fit of giggles, despite Maz now only being a few centimetres away from his face.

"What are you doing?!" Krennic asked again more desperate.

After a few moments, she let out a humph and crawled backwards into her seat. She sat silent for a few moments to let the former Director adjust himself into his seat again before he took an even longer swig only to have the whiskey bottle taken away from him. He gave Lexa a filthy look for taking his overpriced bottle from him. Lexa just raised the bottle to her own lips, raising an eyebrow at him as if she had done nothing wrong and he was accusing her of something. Maz broke the silent argument between them.

"I sense a darkness in you... and regret... anger, lots of anger and hatred... for the Empire, for the Republic." Maz spoke quietly but her eyes were fixed on Krennic's.

Krennic frowned as he leaned forward onto the table, the bottle forgotten.

"Of course, I’m angry, both sides wanted me dead and I hate them for it, but I don't regret what I’ve done." Krennic growled low for only their ears.

Maz just seemed to ignore his comment.

"You're at a crossroads now, uncertain of which path to take... I cannot tell you the right answer... only this... the Force will lead you." Maz finished.

Krennic scoffed at that.

"The Force? Really? My experience with that was having my throat crushed." Krennic's normally bright blue eyes darkened with anger as he glowered.

Maz just gave him a knowing smile. Slowly she turned to face Lexa.

"Now what brings you to me?" Maz asked her.

"We need to sell our ship to get a new ship." Lexa replied as she looked around at the patrons in the place.

"Not heard anybody selling. Nar Shaddaa has an auction going on soon." Maz replied as she tried to recall the many conversations she hears.

"That's one big risk to take. We could be stuck on that planet if we can't get enough for the ship we have." Lexa replied worried.

"That's all I can offer. I'm sorry Lexa, we've known each other long enough that I would gladly help you more if I could." Maz replied placing a hand over the much younger woman hand.

Krennic was silent as he thought about their situation. His eyes darted everywhere, seeing the invisible tendrils of thoughts and problems. He is or was a director for the Empire. That came with some perks including a hefty sum of money.

"We need to stop at Scarif on the way there. I can help us out with that." Krennic offered.

He was still unsure why he wanted to be like this. His livelihood was screaming at him to report back to the Empire at once. To report Tarkin for the attempted murder or an Imperial Officer, for the lives of legions of men, the loss of equipment but more importantly, for the cover ups of using the Death Star. Doing so would surely earn him his Rear Admiral rank he so rightly felt he deserved. He had spent years of his life working on that project, travelling around, making deals, hiring workers, getting Galen Erso to come back. Now it was all worthless unless he went back to the Empire. But to go back would surely be the end of his life. Even if Tarkin was removed from his position for the outrage he had caused Krennic, there would be those to oppose him still, those loyal to Tarkin which included Darth Vader himself. If Darth Vader was on Tarkin's side, then it was more than possible that the Emperor was also on Tarkin's side. Krennic had been set up to fail all along, if he returned it would just be another cover up. Krennic let out a sigh, this Maz was right, he was conflicted, he didn't know which road to take. Looking over at Lexa, he wasn't sure if she was his path to take now or not. All he knew was she was trying to keep him alive while those his mind was shouting at to return to, would kill him on the spot.

"Return to Scarif? Are you mad?" Lexa asked him but keeping her voice down.

Who knows how many others in here knew Scarif was in fact an Empire base or the Empire was at least connected to that planet.

"It’s a pretty big planet and it was only a 1 reactor blast which destroyed the base. However, on the far side of the planet I have a home set up, credits stored there." Krennic assured her.

"How comes you never took me to that place?" Lexa seemed to flirt with him, dragging up their past.

"Because Scarif was my personal beach." Krennic replied in a slight sing song voice of playfulness.

If she wanted to play this game with him, then he would only gladly join in. That made him pause for a moment, sure she was a previous lover of his, but that was all she was to him. But that was then, just a couple of years ago, what about now? The thought was too dangerous and too soon for Krennic to consider. For now, he'd just enjoy her company, they did get along so well in the past, despite the twenty-odd year age gap. 

Maz just looked at the pair. She knew Lexa was keeping secrets from Krennic, but then he was more than likely doing the same thing.

"The auction isn't for another week at least, you are welcome to stay here. I have rooms available." Maz offered them.

Krennic and Lexa turned to face one another and silently agreed as they nodded at Maz.

"Or would it be one room? It gets busy in here at times." Maz joked as she left them to prep their rooms.

"Two!" Krennic yelled after her.

Lexa just smirked as she took a swig of his bottle of whiskey before handing it back to him. This was going to take some getting used to and Lexa still wasn't sure why when she deployed with the Rebels and once one of the troops to land on Scarif that she would help him. The battle was gruelling and it was constantly switching sides over who had the advantage. During the assault, she had spied his iconic black shuttle on the landing pad and knew he was here as well. She saw the TIE Striker attack the top of the tower and guessed that Rogue One was about to complete their mission. Still, she ran over to the shuttle, by the time she had reached it, Jyn and Cassian were limping out of the lift. Lexa knew what Orson was like and guessed he would have gone up there to deal with them, but he hadn't come down. The Death Star appeared on the horizon and she felt the pull of going to rescue him, and invisible hand guiding her thoughts and actions for what it felt was the best. 

Lexa had gone to board the shuttle and came face to face with two of his elite bodyguards. They raised their weapons at her and it took some convincing to get them to not shoot so she could rescue their boss. Lexa only knew how to fly Krennic's personal shuttle due to a very late night between Orson and herself as he took her aboard, alone, and he had told her some of its controls and codes. For someone who was very particular about rules, he had forgotten to change the start-up codes. Still, that one mistake had saved his life. Why she still didn't understand. Krennic was a handsome man, powerful, smart and determined. His only flaw was probably being too ambitious. Lexa got up and went to the bar and ordered some more drinks from the four-armed bartender before returning to their table and setting them down. Krennic raised his eyebrows at the amount.

"How much did that cost you?" Krennic asked her.

Krennic thought they were supposed to be watching what they spent. Sure, he had a stash hidden on Scarif, but every little help.

"About 20 credits." Lexa shrugged as she leaned back with a bottle of Alderaanian wine.

"What? I had to pay over 40 for this whiskey which you drank half of!" Krennic complained as he quickly reached forward and snatched one of the bottles.

"Get your own." Lexa yelled at him as she placed her open bottle on the table and dove towards him.

Krennic was taller than her, and his arm length was also further then hers. Lexa reached for the bottle but Krennic just stretched his right arm out of the way as she leaned on his chest to try and grab it from him. Lexa could hear him chuckling away, a low chuckle from the back of his throat that you had to be close to hear it at all. Lexa just groaned as she ended up straddling his lap to reach a little further just as Krennic pushed his arm further back and then cursed loudly, pulling his right arm back to him.

"Bloody shoulder!" Krennic grumbled as he tentatively covered the area.

Lexa stayed straddling his lap as she pressed her fingers to his shoulder and gently massaged around the area, Krennic dropped his forehead onto her shoulder. It had been a while since he'd been close to woman, the final construction of the Death Star had taken up his time. Lifting his head slightly he noticed someone was paying attention to them. It was the odd glance their way that alerted him. The creature was hooded with a trunk like nose. Dark goggles caught the dim lights. Kubaz. An Imperial spy. Krennic looked around him, the area was very dimly lit, with Lexa on his lap it would be difficult for the Kubaz to get a full id on him.

"Kiss me." Krennic whispered into her ear, his lips close to her ear as a hand cupped her face.

"What?" Lexa was about to pull away.

Krennic's grip tightened but not painfully just enough for her to get the message.

"We're being watched and it’s not Maz." Krennic informed her as he nuzzled her ear.

Lexa wanted to turn around to see, but Krennic had tilted his head to kiss her neck.

"Play along, just like old times." Krennic whispered.

Lexa suddenly realised he had dropped his Imperial accent. His voice was thick and heavy at a whisper, a slight lisp, but his natural accent was lazy and slurred. Lexa pulled away from him but kept her eyes on him before dropping back towards him and kissed him on the lips. His hands on her back held her to him. Krennic became aware he wasn't sure how long they would have to do this until the Kubaz lost interest. Krennic broke the kiss and lifted a hand up to her hair to push it aside to try and spot the Kubaz. He couldn't spot him, maybe he had gone or had realised he had been spotted and moved. His hand in Lexa’s hair shifted to the back of her neck to pull her head down to him.

"I can't see him anymore. Either he's gone or moved." Krennic informed her.

Behind them was a small cough making them both go wide eyed before Krennic tilted sideways to see round Lexa as she turned around in his lap to see Maz stood there.

"I prepared you two rooms, seems that was a mistake." Maz grinned at them.

Krennic sighed but motioned her to come closer, he made no attempt to push Lexa off. At a distance, it would seem more like Maz had interrupted a private moment and was being told to shove off.

"Maz you have a Kubaz here." Krennic warned her, his Imperial accent removed.

"I know." Maz nodded smirking at him.

"He works for the Empire and if they know I’m still alive that would be bad for everyone." Krennic continued to warn her.

Lexa was surprised by his sudden caring. He had said everyone not himself. Maz didn't reply as she motioned them to follow her. Lexa kept up the act as she gave Krennic another kiss before sliding off him. She grabbed their bottles as Krennic stood up, rucksack over his shoulder, a hand low on her as his fingers gripped her close to him as they followed Maz. Lexa was his and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her from him he was challenging the rest of the occupants. Maz led them up a flight of stone steps and away from the busy cantina below. Maz still hadn't spoken a word until she pointed out their rooms.

"These two are for you. Both face the water." Maz indicated.

"Thank you Maz." Lexa bowed at her, giving Krennic back his bottle before heading into the closest room.

Krennic was now alone with Maz.

"I know of what you speak of. I'm no Jedi but I could feel what you did on Jedha." Maz sounded angry.

Krennic knelt down on one knee in front of her. He didn't regret what happened to Jedha, Saw's rebels had been dealt with. Something about Maz speaking to him about it and he felt regret for the other lives who had lost their lives there. 

"Then please, stop that Kubaz before they send that weapon here." Krennic implored her.

Maz just stared at him.

"My rules are simple. No fighting or I will punish all those involved. Spying is allowed here." Maz told him.

"You would risk this planet for me?" Krennic was confused as he asked her.

"I'm doing nothing for you. I'm doing this for Lexie." Maz replied before walking off.

Krennic filed away the endearment towards Lexa for another day. Sighing he stood up and went into his designated room. It was a simply stone square room with a large open door leading onto a balcony. A large bed in one corner, a desk and seating area across from it. It was simple but did what you need. Krennic dropped his rucksack onto the bed and pulled his jacket off and dumped it over the bag. He rubbed a hand through his hair to then rub it even harder and against the back of his head. It was a warm night and Krennic pulled his shirt as well, throwing it across the room. Krennic wandered to the balcony, the cool breeze off the lake helped cool him down from his moment with Lexa. Old feelings were surfacing between them, and Krennic hated to admit but out of all the woman he had been with, Lexa had been his favourite. 

Krennic leaned on the edge of the doorway on his left and just gazed out into the wilderness in front of him. Across the lake and hidden by the trees he could spy his shuttle. Some of the trees were turning colours, a sure sign of a change of season coming. Krennic just stood there in silence until movement caught his eye on his left. Looking over he saw Lexa was out on her balcony, leaning forward on the stone railing. She had taken off her wrap around tunic leaving her in a thin long sleeve undershirt. Krennic just watched her as he sopped his whiskey bottle. The alcohol was already beginning to affect his senses. Tilting his head slightly to admire her until she seemed to sense eyes were on her. Lexa looked round and her eyes locked with Krennic's. Neither said a word as they just watched each other. Lexa slowly pushed herself up from the railing before walking slowly back inside. Before retreating out of his sight, she looked down at the ground and shrugged one shoulder slightly in invitation. Krennic took a huge gulp of his whiskey before going back into his room, he dropped the now empty bottle on the bed and left his room. He didn't knock on Lexa's door as he walked in, she was stood just inside the door, waiting for him.

The door closed behind Krennic as they stared at one another for what seemed like eternity before Lexa swiftly closed the gap and Krennic crouched down slightly to lift her up as her legs wrapped round his waist and her arms round his neck as she kissed him feverishly on his lips. He walked across the room to gently place her on the bed as he leaning over returning her kisses aggressively, occasionally biting her lip to catch a breath or to growl. Krennic leaned back, away from her, his bright eyes dark.

"You sure?" Krennic asked her, his voice husky.

Lexa replied by reaching forward and tugging him to her by his trousers.

"Sure you can still handle me Orson?" Lexa teased him as she tugged them both further onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was early morning, the sun just rising casting golden light across the lake. A thin layer of mist above the water seemed to dance as a pale fire on the water. Birds were waking up in the trees. The sunlight creeped through an open doorway and across a messed-up bed. Neither of the occupants of the bed were aware of the going on outside. Orson Krennic was lying on his back, a thin sheet covering his lower region, his equally naked dark hair companion curled up beside him. He woke slowly, blinking the sleep away. Last night played in his mind as he looked down at Lexa beside him. He wasn't sure if this was a thing or just a build-up of events from Scarif. Krennic could feel the tug of his training. To begin his day in Imperial life.

But there was no need to. There were no workers to push into work to finish a project. No negotiations to settle for resources. No security breech to deal with. No troops to lead. Now, he was free to do with the day as he wished. Krennic just wasn't sure what it was he was to do. Nothing could change his ideals and thoughts of the Empire. He was a member of the Republic before it changed to the Empire and between the two he had found the Empire's way of thinking was more logical. But the Empire didn't really deal with alien species and he knew he would now be in galaxy where he would have to deal with these people. If Lexa was staying with him he would just leave all dealings to her. His thoughts drifted to the Death Star and knowing it was in the hands of Tarkin. That was his accomplishment, he had worked hard and overcome many obstacles to get it complete. He knew if they had released the report to the galaxy of the Jedha test then the galaxy would think twice about rebelling. Sure, the rebellion would try to destroy it but the Death Star was a deterrent.

His thoughts drifted to Jyn Erso, her words that her father, Galen, had put in a flaw to the station. He went over her conversation and his chats with Galen to figure out what the weakness was. Then it hit him. The exhaust port. Galen had manipulated him to build it. If the Rebels could get a lucky shot into there, it would cause the station to explode. But should he worry about it now? The station was under Tarkin's rule and there would be no way to get it back. Considering how tough the rebels had fought on Eadu and more importantly Scarif, he felt that it was incredibly possible that they would in fact destroy the station. If the information broadcasted and they escaped with it. 

Krennic let out a long slow sigh as he stared at the ceiling. A richly multi-coloured flag where the corners were pinned to the ceiling and allowed the middle of the cloth to dip down. Lexa was tucked up into his left side, his hand was around her as his fingers ghostly stroked across her back. His right arm was under his head, his shoulder feeling loads better from last night, after loosening a few tense muscles. Lexa stirred beside him, stretching out along his side before curling back against him. A hand across his chest and a leg over his.

"Comfy." Krennic whispered husky from sleep.

"Mmm." Lexa hummed at him contently.

Her fingers played across his chest, matching his rhythm on her back. Neither one wanted to move. Neither one knew what last night was. There was a noise in the next room, Krennic's room that made him furrow his brow in confusion. Lexa too as she sat up slightly.

"Stay here." Krennic told her as he climbed out of bed.

"No, I’m helping." Lexa went to move.

Krennic was having none of it as he turned back towards the bed, pinning her down under him.

"No." Krennic told her more sternly.

Trousers back on and boots, he was glad he had his blaster pistol on him as he headed for the balcony. He could hear someone was clearly in the room and not happy. The gap between the balconies wasn't too far and there was a small ledge connecting them. Krennic carefully climbed up and shimmed across before dropping down onto his room balcony. He peered around the corner and saw the kubaz was here along with another person. It was one of his Death Troopers who had helped rescue him. Checking his pistol, he had three shots left before reloading. The spare ammo was in his jacket by them. Krennic crouched low to avoid much of a shadow as he peered around the corner, gun ready. From this side, he could keep most of himself in cover being left handed. He aimed and waited patiently for them to move. 

Their backs were to him and he fired into the Kubaz first. The blast hit the alien square in the back of his head, killing him outright. He fired quickly again, but the elite trooper had rolled away and in cover, wasting a shot. Krennic swore knowing he only had one shot left as he ducked back into cover as a short burst chewed into the wall by his face. Dust and stone chips littered his messed-up hair. Krennic feigned another check and another burst of fire. Krennic didn't know how many shots were left in the trooper’s rifle so he chooses to sneak back and try and surprise him. Going across the ledge again as quickly as he could, back into Lexa's room as he placed his blaster pistol on the desk as he went past. As he went across the room he saw Lexa still trying to get out of bed to help. Krennic just gave her a glare and held up his right hand towards her, a silent warning finger to stay before opening the door and charging into his room door. The elite trooper hadn't moved so was surprised to see Krennic appear beside him. Krennic moved quickly, a heavy boot kicked out at the crouching trooper, knocking his blaster rifle put of his hands, before Krennic threw himself onto the trooper, his strong left arm quick to wrap tightly around the trooper’s neck. The trooper fought back, flaying his arms to try and punch him as Krennic dragged him by the neck further into the room to keep his legs from trying to attempt to trip him. Krennic's grip got tighter, he wasn't sure if he felt something pop in the trooper’s neck as he tightened his grip further. Lexa had ignored Krennic's command and stood behind him and could only watch as the trooper stopped moving and was slump in Krennic's grip. Krennic didn't speak a word as he just looked out towards the balcony as he let the trooper go to fall to the ground dead.

Lexa walked over to Krennic. He was breathing hard but he didn't look down. It wasn't the fact he had killed someone. Krennic had so much blood on his hands he knew he'd never be rid of it and nothing he could do to change it except live with it. Lexa rested her forehead between his bare shoulder blades as she wrapped her hands around his waist. No words were shared as he stood in silence before slowly turning to face her, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he pulled her closer. They heard footsteps coming from the corridor and Krennic couldn't help but to push Lexa behind him only just remembering his blaster was in the other room. The door open and Maz walked in.

"Who dares defile my house with blaster fire!" Maz yelled as she looked around her.

Maz saw the dead spy and trooper, both Lexa and Krennic were unharmed but it didn't escape her notice their state of undressed and how close Krennic had kept her to him.

"Who fired first?" Maz still demanded.

"Maz, please, we'll leave." Lexa began pleading with her old friend.

Krennic was confused as to what was going on. Maz ignored Lexa to turn her attention to Krennic, half squinting through one eye.

"What do you know?" Maz asked him, "what do you know about your Empire that they are prepared to kill you for?"

"I know the truth about Jedha." Krennic replied to her.

Krennic knew Scarif would really bare no interest to a non-Imperial.

"Do you know how many innocent lives died that day? Men, woman and children, dead because of you and your machine." Maz was angry but her voice was controlled.

Krennic didn't reply, he knew the numbers, he ignored the numbers to rid themselves of a threat.

"You are a monster and you killed in my house!" Maz yelled at him.

"They were trying to kill me! If I wasn't in the next room they would have killed me!" Krennic couldn't help but retort back.

Maz quickly glanced to Lexa and Krennic looked at her as well, he couldn't tell if she was regretting or embarrassed to admit about last night. 

"Maz, I am a danger to my own people for what I know. If they knew I was alive, they will come after me and anyone I have had contact with." Krennic tried to make the woman see his problem.

"Then go to the Rebellion." Maz replied not caring about his life for now.

"They would torture him." Lexa replied, slightly surprised but knew why she was angry.

"It would be justice for the lives he has taken." Maz spat out giving Krennic an evil glare.

"Maz I can't take him to them, they'll kill him afterwards." Lexa still tried to reason with Maz.

"Why would that be a bad thing? You love him or something?" Maz replied, curious to see both their reactions.

Krennic was stunned and jumped back slightly as if she had burned him. Lexa just couldn't form a reply. Maz watched them a moment, Krennic rubbed the back of his head as he turned his back to them for a moment. Without warning he snapped back around and went across to the bed with his stuff, throwing back on his shirt and jacket, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder.

"Where are, you going?" Lexa asked him.

Krennic didn't reply as he pushed past both women and retrieved his blaster pistol, holstering it and heading down the corridor.

"Orson!" Lexa yelled his name.

Krennic didn't want to stop but he did, his head down as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm coming with you." Lexa called to him.

Krennic just turned back around and walked away. This would be his life he figured. Not belonging anywhere, always on the run. Was this how Galen felt when he left the Empire all those years ago, Krennic wondered. Behind him, Lexa ran back into her room to change and pack, aware that Maz was still there.

"Lexie, why are you following him?" Maz asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe because neither of us belongs in the world we should be. I am not like my father and he is not a normal Imperial." Lexa replied to her.

"He will always be an Imperial and you are more like your father than you know." Maz told her.

There was a knock on the wall as they turned to look and see Krennic halfway through the door.

"You coming or staying?" Krennic asked Lexa.

Krennic was staring at the floor as he stood in the doorway. Lexa continued to pack, grateful that Maz had kept some clothes and some of her things here. Lexa finally slung her rucksack over her shoulder to join Krennic.

"Wait Lexie." Maz said as she walked across the room to an ornate box on the desk.

Lexa let put a long sigh.

"Maz not now." Lexa sighed knowing what was in the box.

"I'm not going to say anything." Maz said to her over her shoulder as she pulled the box down and opened it, "I just want you to take it."

Maz reached into the box and pulled out a long silver and black cylinder. Lexa quickly obscured Krennic's view as she grabbed the item and shoved it deep into her rucksack. Krennic furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what it was she was hiding from him.

"Just be careful. He's at a crossroads and either path he takes could lead to your death." Maz whispered to her.

Lexa just smiled at her wondering if this was the last time she'd see her. Just as they went to leave, one of the many patrons and enforcers for Maz's castle was yelling at Krennic or the mess in the room.

"He had nothing to do with their deaths. They killed each other." Maz yelled at the alien.

The alien huffed before going to find someone to clean it up. Krennic was speechless, Maz had saved him. Krennic waited until the enforcer was out of sight before speaking to Maz.

"Thank you Maz." Krennic breathed out.

"Just look after this girl and make the most out of your second chance." Maz gave him an evil glare to make sure her point set in.

Krennic nodded as he offered his hand out to Lexa. Lexa just stared into his face for a while. Krennic's face was neutral but his eyes were filled with emotion he was trying to hide. Lexa couldn't look at him for fear of recognising an emotion she was also hiding so instead opted to shoulder her own rucksack, the weight of the new item feeling heavy despite it being light, as she walked past him and headed for the exit. Krennic clenched his hand closed and followed her out. Maz watched them leave and she silently prayed to the Force to watch out for them. 

The walk back to the shuttle seemed to last forever, the silence didn't help. Krennic thought about speaking but he was watching Lexa and she didn't turn towards him at all. As they saw the shuttle, Krennic couldn't ignore the tingling feeling at the back of his neck that something was wrong.

"Wait!" Krennic ordered sharply.

Lexa did and turned to face him, ready to give a snide comment.

"We've already been betrayed once by one of the troopers, who’s to say this isn't a trap? They both knew this was here." Krennic told her as he stepped up beside her, looking for any signs of tampering.

"The plan they heard was that we'll be selling this ship here not returning to it." Lexa finally spoke up.

Krennic looked at floor feeling foolish.

"I told you before and I’ll tell you again. You're paranoid." Lexa told him as she lowered the ramp to the shuttle and went aboard.

Krennic just stayed quiet as he boarded the shuttle himself and dumped his pack in a corner before taking the co-pilots seat. Krennic entered the co-ordinates for Scarif as Lexa got them back into space and then into hyperspace. It was going to be a day at least to return and Lexa just hoped Krennic was right about the money. Just in case she took off a panel on the console as she tinkered with the transponder. 

"What are you doing?" Krennic asked concerned that something was going to happen to them while the panel was exposed.

"Just changing our transponder signal. It'll buy us travel in as I want to keep out of visual range of any Imperials." Lexa replied as she pulled out the new coded box Maz had also slipped to her before they left.

"Should I disappear into the hold then?" Krennic quipped back at her.

"Oh that would be lovely. Can you also keep quiet?" Lexa replied sarcastically.

"This is the most I’ve spoken since the attack. You've been giving me the silent treatment and I want to know why. Was it last night? You regret it or embarrassed to admit you slept with an Imperial?" Krennic rattled off quickly, his Empire accent slipped and was replaced with his natural accent.

"No I don't regret anything. It happened, end of story, move on." Lexa snapped back nearly throwing the screwdriver at him.

Krennic scoffed at her reply.

"So that's what it was, glad we cleared that up." Krennic replied with his own sarcastic tone as he left the cockpit for the hold.

Truth was he had to distance himself from her for fear that he would say something he'd regret or do something like kiss her. Instead he distracted himself with his rucksack and sorting out what he had as his mind worked on figuring out what was at Scarif. Behind him he heard the click of the panel being replaced. Looking over his shoulder he could Lexa was standing, her back to him, but her stand faltered, he thought she was about to faint. He ran up the ramp and caught her, helping to sit down.

"You alright?" Krennic asked her, any hint of their argument was gone.

"I'll be fine, you wouldn't understand." Lexa tried to brush him off but she was still reeling from a moment ago.

Krennic was having none of it as he huffed before going down into the hold and rifled through his pack to pull out a flask of water, a ration bar and his cape. Krennic went back up the ramp and handed her the food and water before wrapping his cape over her like a blanket.

"You didn't have to do this. I'm fine really." Lexa tried to argue with him but didn't remove his cape from around her.

The cape smelled of him, blaster fire and salty beach air. Lexa pulled away a corner and examined the blaster burn.

"This needs repairing." Lexa poked her finger through the hole.

Krennic barely looked over as he continued pouring over readouts on the shuttle. Scarif wasn't too far to travel but it was feeling like a long ride already.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa had fallen asleep for most of the hyperspace jump, white cape still wrapped round her. Krennic had sat in the co-pilot seat and just watched the blue hyperspace tunnel around him, even dimming the interior lights as he picked up his datapad and started scribbling down notes. He was still an engineer as he started planning out modifications that were on this shuttle to scavenge onto their new one if it was compatible. Krennic also from some paper and started scribbling down ship ideas and searching through the holonet for records of ships. The main news was about Alderaan being destroyed by the Empire. Krennic sat back in his chair reading the report knowing that Tarkin had unleashed the full power of the Death Star onto that planet. A part of him was proud to know that the weapon worked as intended. Another part argued that strategically, Tarkin had made a wrong move. If he had only taken out the main city, another one of the great houses could have taken over and accepted Imperial rule.

The shuttle let put a shrill letting them know they were dropping out of hyperspace shortly. Lexa woke up to the noise, and looked over at Krennic. Krennic was already at the ship controls as he pulled back on the hyperspace controller, dropping them out and into normal space. The planet before them wasn't the same as what they had left. Krennic checked over the readings, his brow furrowed.

"No ships in the area." Krennic looked over at her.

"That’s good. But what has happened to the planet itself?" Lexa asked as she looked out the viewport.

The once blue planet with its beige markings of beach and land was now covered in thick black clouds. They were flashing with lightning from a violent storm. Krennic looked over the sensor reports.

"Scarif never had storms like this before." Krennic told her.

Lexa took over piloting the ship as they flew closer trying to get around the thick cloud.

"It’s suffering from massive volcanic activity and radiation." Krennic finally got a reading from the heart of the storm.

"Are you surprised after your toy got fired at it?" Lexa replied trying to hide her anger from her voice but it was cracking.

Lexa could feel the anger rising, she didn't care for the Imperial world. Her thoughts were on Jedha and what it must be suffering as well.

"We never thought..." Krennic began.

"No, you never do! You are all the same! I wouldn't be surprised if both sides orchestrated the whole clone wars to begin with. All you care about is war, not thinking about anybody else, the innocent, the ones who wanted no part in your fights." Lexa yelled at him.

Krennic wanted to reply but Lexa had only paused for a breath.

"You pushed people to rebel against you and you were fine with that because it meant you could continue to create machines like this! Jedha was the same. Most of the people wanted no part in fight, and then you murdered them without thinking. Vaporized in a blink of an eye!" Lexa continued angrily with sadness in her eyes.

Once again Krennic was being forced to face the numbers for Jedha. A few hundred rebel forces against thousands of civilians. He had thought it was a price to pay to rid themselves of the rebels. Lightning flashed outside the cockpit window as he looked out now they were under the smoke and falling ash. The impact of the laser hit the sea, damaging the crust to allow its molten core to try and escape through the salty briny sea. Hot and cold mixed causing violent storms for the area that would probably never cease. What remained of the base he had once been in control of was either under sea or under heavy assault from the elements. The top of the citadel was missing where the Death Star had struck it, if Lexa hadn't saved him, he would have been vaporized. 

"Is this the price of war with the Empire? Isn't the death toll of soldiers’ lives on a battlefield enough? Now you're adding civilian lives too?" Lexa had cracked with sadness.

She tried to sob silently as she piloted the shuttle around the worst of the storm. She knew he would never understand what she had felt earlier, if he did, he'd probably want nothing to do with her as per Imperial training. Krennic for his part, just said nothing. The Death Star was initially built for the clone wars but they had ended decades ago and yet the station was still being built. Maybe there was another way without the battle station, but it was too late now. The Empire ruled by force, and that was what he had given them. If he was still in the Empire, he would never have seen Scarif again. Teams would have been sent to clean it up and then abandon. Krennic would have probably been sent to Eadu to rebuild there and set it up as a new weapons development site, never knowing what had happened here. Out of the Empire and he was on the ground with everyone else. He had always thought he was on the ground, that he would never be one of the other officers sitting in their high castles thinking they were untouchable when in fact they were. Now he realized he had in fact fallen from his own high castle. He had to face the ground, face the facts of the aftermath rather than the fact that the job was done. Krennic's mind raced as he tried to reason that he was right, but the person telling him he was wrong and starting to cast a slight shadow of doubt was Lexa in his mind. The world outside the cockpit was just a visual representation of his head right now. Lightning flashed as thoughts raced from one side of the argument to the next. The turbulent sea his emotions washing violently inside him. Shaking his head, he punched in a set of co-ordinates.

"Head here. Hopefully it's still standing." Krennic finally spoke.

Lexa plotted a course as she piloted the shuttle to his private accommodations. She spotted Krennic leaning back in his chair, one hand rubbing the five o'clock shadow forming around his mouth and chin. Just maybe her words were sinking in. The shuttle flew over the roiling waters below, it didn't seem to end for miles until it was slowed by a thick sand bar. Behind it the waters were calm for now but the storm wasn't taking prisoners, it would overcome this sanctuary eventually. Across the protected bay was an area surrounded by areca nut palm trees and a building tucked back from it. It wasn't as large as an apartment building or citadel and it wasn't small like a hovel. Just a simple one story building that had been elegantly designed with glass to allow the owner to look around their surroundings and stylish enough to say they had power.

"Just land there. That's the place." Krennic pointed to flatten area beside the house.

Once landed the shuttle door open and the air that came in was charged, smoky and salty all at once. Krennic led the way towards the front of the building, the building keycard he had picketed as they passed his bag. Once they were inside, Krennic headed off into what looked like half of the house in his master bedroom. Lexa decided to explore around. The living area was large with a round table facing the windows which she had noted you couldn't look in through offering privacy. Around that was a long sofa. A collection of datapads littered the table as well as a glass and an empty bottle. Krennic probably wouldn't even remember the last time he had been here. On the back wall were shelves with holopictures on. Lexa examined them and saw some were of ships including his own shuttle. Others were of people, family she guessed. It occurred to her that he never spoke about them. Were they even alive still or was the family broken up. One image was clearly his parents and Lexa paused at it. She knew who her mother was but due to politics she was hidden at birth as if she didn't belong. It took a while before learning who her father was and when she had finally located him and told him, hoping to have a member of family who wanted her, he had simply said he couldn't have her. It wasn't in his ways. 

In the other room, Krennic had found another rucksack, much bigger and was packing away extra clothes, spare cape to replace his damaged one and his rainproof wear along with some casual clothes he had acquired. Krennic didn't have many possessions, his most valued items were his datapads of his work. He stuffed them into the bag as he wanted for his terminal to boot up to access his finances. He grabbed an empty datapad and once the terminal was working he transferred the information to it. Thankfully his paranoia had him set up a second account that was untraceable. He had a very large sum, more than enough to acquire a ship and leave plenty to live off for a while. He looked out the front window and could see the storm and occasional gout of lava erupt up. Eventually, Scarif will calm down. The land was made by volcanic activity anyway but this was a more violent formation happening out there. Looking around he noticed Lexa wasn't with him and the information was still downloading. He stood up and headed towards the main living room guessing she had gone exploring.

Lexa felt another faltering wave hit her, almost as hard as back on the shuttle. Whereas that was the feeling of millions of voices crying out then silence, this was just one voice being silenced but it left behind a feeling of loneliness. Lexa was alone now. Krennic walked in as she leaned on the back of the sofa for support. He thought she might almost faint again as he rushed forward and grabbed her just as she went limp in his arms. Krennic eased her to the floor as she couldn't help the tears falling.

"It's ok Lexie." Krennic soothed to her, using her nickname for the first time.

Lexa shook her head, he couldn't understand what she was going through right now, that didn't stop him from holding her to him.

"He's gone." Lexa finally mumbled.

"Who's gone?" Krennic asked her wondering what she had meant.

"My father. He's gone." Lexa replied afraid as she clung to Krennic's side.

Krennic kissed the top of her head, tucking her head under his chin for a moment. He waited until the sobs softened a bit before lifting her up in his arms. Krennic carried her through to his room and gently placed her on his bed. When he went to leave, she caught his hand. Krennic didn't want to turn to face her but he did before lying down beside her. His back to the storm as she rolled and curled into his chest. He once more rested his chin on the top of her head as he stroked her back. Krennic didn't know much about her family, maybe her father was the last living parent and he had passed away before they met or reunited and he knew on a shelf he had a holo-image of his own parents who had passed away years ago, and it might have dragged up a memory. Either way he couldn't stop the feeling deep in his chest of emotions and it frightened him. The storm was still churning outside, Krennic knew they would be safe for a while yet, enough time to give Lexa a moment to herself. So, he kept his back to the storm to block it from her as he held her, feeling her drift off into sleep, emotionally drained. That didn't stop him from still rubbing her back or dropping the odd small kiss on her head or tuck back a stray lock of hair.

It was a couple of hours when Krennic opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Lexa was still curled up against him slowly waking herself as they exchanged morning greetings. Krennic placed a kiss on her forehead before realizing the room was dark and eerie red glow every now and then. Rolling over onto his back to look as Lexa leaned over his chest to watch the storm outside was getting closer and aggressive. The ash cloud was now over them and they could see it falling outside.

"We got to go now." Krennic told her. 

They could talk about things once aboard the shuttle and safe. Right now, they were in danger from the volcanic activity. They both leapt up as Krennic grabbed his bag and datapads. Lexa paused by his living area.

"What about anything in here?" Lexa asked him.

Krennic quickly scanned the room and grabbed up the other datapads but left everything else.

"Just leave it." Krennic said as he stuffed the pads into a pocket on his rucksack. 

The ground shook violently as outside was a loud bang from the newly forming volcano outside. Ash and lightning were getting thicker outside. Opening the door and they were already choking and coughing. Krennic shut the door again.

"We can't make it to the shuttle." Lexa was getting worried.

Krennic coughed and sputtered, ash falling from his hair as he ran back inside his room to a box. He pulled out a breathing mask that he last wore a couple of decades ago on Geonosis and hoped it still worked enough. He also found some desert gear and pulled out a long scarf and a couple of pairs of black goggles. He handed a pair of googles and the mask to Lexa.

"Put these on." Krennic told her as the ground shook again.

Krennic slipped on his own goggles as he watched outside. Maybe Scarif would take a very long time to recover from this.

"What about you?" Lexa asked, her voice distorted by the mask.

Krennic then wrapped the long scarf round his nose and mouth twice, tying it behind his head before tucking in the edge into his jacket.

"I'll be fine. Let’s go!" Krennic's voice was muffled by the fabric but it didn't hide the urgency. 

They left the building, Lexa was doing better than Krennic but he knew he just had to make it to the shuttle. They both ran inside and Lexa got to work on getting the engines started. Krennic was already plotting their course to Nar Shaddaa in amongst a coughing fit. The shuttle lifted off the ground, its long winged folded down as it cut through the ash and smoke into space just as the newly formed volcano erupted. A pyroclastic cloud surged over the water, faster than sound, smashing into the building they had once occupied. The extreme heat of the blast and speed smashed the reinforced glass, leaving only its frame to creak under the strain. The inside of the house was either on flames or knocked from its place. It wouldn't be long before the whole building collapsed.

The shuttle jumped into hyperspace leaving a raging Scarif behind. Lexa pulled off the mask and goggles as she looked over at Krennic who was still coughing despite pulling his own goggles and mask off.

"I'll be fine." Krennic wheezed to her concerned face.

"You've inhaled some ash or smoke, so no you’re not ok." Lexa told him as she fished down in the hold for the medical supplies.

"Just reminds me of the one time I tried a death stick." Krennic tried to sound light but he was still a bit wheezy.

Lexa paused to look at him then. He wasn't sure if it was mild surprise or that she wasn't surprised at all.

"Look I’ll be fine in a moment." Krennic still insisted.

His coughing had stopped for a moment but he was still a little wheezy and his eyes a bit red. Lexa ran a hand through her hair and saw smoke and ash fall.

"I’m going to head into the refresher to wash this off. Don't die on me." Lexa commented as she stood up to find fresh clothes.

"Didn't know you cared so much." Krennic replied as he leaned back in the chair.

Lexa didn't reply as she vanished into the small room. Krennic bit the inside of his lower lip slightly as he ran a hand through his own hair noting his hand had turned grey. He hoped she wouldn't be long as he needed to wash this off as well. He wouldn't have tried to insist on sharing but he knew the room was too small for that. Lexa emerged a while later, towel drying her hair and now wearing some brown linen trousers and a fresh black tunic. She looked across at Krennic who had his nose buried in a datapad. She silently crept up behind him and peered over his shoulder. This close to him as she leaned on the back of his chair he smelt of volcano and beach. She couldn't resist blowing onto his hair, dislodging my ash and revealing a fee strands of his light brown hair. Krennic just watched it fall onto the pad before tilting his head up.

"No, I’m not fully grey yet." Krennic joked at her as he used his sleeve to clean his pad.

"I didn't say anything." Lexa replied before running her hand through his hair sideways.

Krennic just chuckled low in his throat, glad she was at least in a good mood once more.

"Salt and pepper." Lexa said as she poked his head in the different patches.

"Is that good or bad?" Krennic asked her, wondering what she really thought of him.

"Looks good on you." Lexa replied before leaving his side to sit back in the pilot’s seat, "Shower is all yours."

Krennic stood up and fished through his belongings until he found an old pair of dark blue cargo trousers and beige shirt. As he went towards the small room he leaned into Lexa's ear.

"Your welcome to join me." Krennic whispered darkly before disappearing.

Lexa closed her eyes and groaned. They really needed to figure out what they are now and not repeat what they were when she saw him last. When Krennic emerged from the refresher, he glanced up at her before putting away his things and grabbed a datapad and headed up to his seat. Lexa was quiet as she sat there and looked out at the hyperspace tunnel.

"What's in your mind?" Krennic inquired as he made a show of reading the pad but wasn't really reading it.

"Just thinking is all." Lexa replied still not taking her eyes off the window.

"What about?" Krennic continued to inquire.

"Everything." Lexa replied still giving him vague answers.

Krennic just shrugged before turning his eyes to his pad. He read a few pages which gave in great detail how Kuat Drive Yards built just one star destroyer engines. However, his silent companion was bugging him.

"Who was your father?" Krennic asked bluntly.

Lexa turned to face him then with sadness and clearly didn't want this conversation.

"What does it matter. He's gone." Lexa replied curtly to try and end the discussion.

"Was he someone important? Did he approve of you being in the Rebellion?" Krennic still continued.

"Leave it Krennic!" Lexa snapped using his surname.

Krennic just gave a half shrug.

"Just making conversation." Krennic replied adding a little hurt to his voice.

"Well I don't want to talk about my father right now. Or you." Lexa still snapped before turning away from him.

"Me? What did I do?" Krennic now felt insulted.

"Just leave it alone." Lexa was getting increasingly agitated.

"No, I want to know." Krennic kept insisting.

Lexa kept quiet, the shuttle wasn't big enough to keep themselves apart during an argument. Krennic was also feeling it as he looked around him while waiting for her to answer his question.

"Come on, what have I done wrong? What comforting you back on Scarif was wrong of me? To hold a..." Krennic paused then.

What was she to him? An ally? Friend? Partner? Lover? Krennic didn't know the answer.

"There's the problem. Neither of us know what the other means to each other." Lexa finally spoke up.

"Why does this have to be a problem? We get along just fine. We're alive. Does anything else matter?" Krennic asked her now wishing he had kept quiet.

"Yes, it does! I will not be here just to satisfy your needs." Lexa retorted back.

Krennic was taken back by that.

"Oh, wait is this about what happened on Takodana?" Krennic asked now curious once more, "You said you regretted nothing. So why this back and forth?"

"I still don't regret anything just don't want that right now." Lexa answered him after biting her lip for a while.

"You know what fine. I wasn't suggesting anything anyway. Guess I got your signals crossed." Krennic gave up as he turned his back to her and read his datapad with his account on.

Krennic was now beginning to wonder if they had enough money for two ships. Lexa felt like she should apologize to him, but she was too stubborn to do so. The rest of the flight went in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Exiting hyperspace above Nar Shaddaa and heading for Smuggler's Moon. From space, it looked similar to Coruscant, however Nar Shaddaa had a green-yellow and orange hue to the planet due to the atmosphere. As they headed for the spaceport, Krennic checked the holonet and the news was alive with reports of a large super weapon blowing up near Yavin 4 due to the Rebels.

"Well looks your toy is gone. Good riddance." Lexa commented, glad that the Death Star was gone.

Krennic on the other hand was not so happy. Sure, the threat to himself was probably lowered but still, it had cost him twenty years of his life to build it and now it was gone. Galen's 'flaw' was true and the Rebels had indeed found it. But still, it was a huge chunk of his life devoted to build something where credit went to others. Thinking about it, not even Galen would be recognised for his 'help' in its construction. Galen who in those twenty years had gotten married and had a family. In those same twenty years Krennic had not come close to any of those. He had met Lexa during that time and compared to the length of time he spent with other women in those years, she had kept his company the longest.

They landed the shuttle and the Gamorrean guards grunted as they thumbed towards the nearest speeder port. The droid operated taxi speeders took them on a flight through lanes of traffic towards the main hub of the city, the Promenade. The promenade was a large two storey structure hovering above industrial pipework below. Around it was large hotels, even a large casino could be seen. Krennic was still silent as he followed behind Lexa as she picked her way through crowds of aliens of all different species, each one capable of killing them in hopes of finding a bounty. Once in the centre of the main hub, was music playing, sellers yelling their wares, the odd blaster fire followed by a Gamorrean squeal of delight as they had stopped whatever was going on.

"This way." Lexa said to him as she found the place she was looking for.

Krennic just obliged, he was out of sorts here. This was not Coruscant where he would be protected by police and security. Here he could be killed and no action would be taken. Theft was really the only crime punishable here, the Hutts don't give out free samples. Krennic stopped next to Lexa as she plugged away at a holoterminal looking up the ship auction.

"Good we're in time. The auction is in three days so we best find some accommodations." Lexa pointed out as Krennic quickly read the information on the screen.

"Fine by me. Does it show the listings?" Krennic asked still staring at the screen.

"Yeah here." Lexa tapped a key and the display changed to show all the ships available.

Some had reserved prices. Others would probably be sold in bulk as scrap. Krennic pulled out a couple of blank datapads.

"Here download the information to these. We can review them later." Krennic suggested.

Lexa noticed that it was two pads.

"Orson, I know we have our differences but I’m not leaving you. You'd be dead in this galaxy without me." Lexa told him as she went to hand one back.

"Still download them onto both pads and we can continue this argument over which ship suits our needs." Krennic replied as he turned to look around him.

He spied a cantina called Slippery Slopes, feeling the need for a drink to dull his senses right now. He went to walk off when he remembered he didn't have much loose credits on him. He found a sign which said bank and headed over. Lexa was calling him to wait but he needed space. The further he got away from Lexa the more he wanted to know her, the closer he got the more he knew he had to keep his distance and it was infuriating him more, fuelling his need for a drink. Krennic sorted out his account and got a good amount loose out as well just as Lexa ran over to him.

"Don't wander off." She warned him.

"I'm a grown man I can take care of myself." Krennic told her as he grabbed one of the datapads and headed towards the cantina.

Lexa sighed as she followed him down the slope and into the large cantina. It occupied both floors of the promenade, tables spread out in the front, private rooms to the sides and at least two bars on each side with a band playing at the far end with a dance floor. Krennic headed for one of the bars and ordered a wine for himself, Lexa also ordered herself a drink as she followed him to a table close to the bar but tucked away enough. Krennic was already sifting through pages of data on the ship, getting rid of obvious ones like star fighters and ships smaller than his shuttle. Lexa just sat quietly, she needed time to herself. They had three days until the auction though she wasn't sure how many credits they had to spend.

"So how much we got to get a ship with?" Lexa finally spoke up as she peered over his arm to see the ever-smaller list of possible ships.

Krennic raised his eyes to watch the people in the bar before sliding across the pad with his accountant details. Lexa saw the high figure.

"We could just get a brand-new ship with that amount." Lexa commented as she just stared at the numbers.

"What will we live on? Still need food and supplies." Krennic replied as he paused on one listing.

"We'll figure something out." Lexa replied as she pushed the pad back to him.

Krennic was too busy reading over the listing he had found. It was a little out of his range, maybe they could get lucky and gamble some to make enough. He considered selling the shuttle but then he saw this one listing and knew the parts would be somewhat compatible seeing as both ships were made by the same company, Sienar Fleet Systems. The listing was for a heavily modified Lambda Class T-4a shuttle. The hyperdrive alone made it more valuable to them. Quickly doing the math and he knew they could outrun a Star Destroyer. He pushed the pad with displayed listing to Lexa for her thoughts. She looked it over.

"Fast hyperdrive and converted to house a two-man crew with separate quarters. Only problem is the price." Lexa commented as she pushed it back to him.

Krennic sat back in his seat, scratching his chin and feeling the short soft hairs along it. It had been days since he had shaved, possibly a week. Where had, that time gone by since being declared dead to the Empire. His focus shifted to a man running into the cantina screaming he had won big at the casinos.

"I've got an idea." Krennic replied as he ran a hand over his beard.

It would have to go for his plan to work. The man was being followed by an Imperial assistant of a low officer’s rank.

"What do you have in mind? Sell your shuttle then sit on the streets? This shuttle is too expensive Orson." Lexa commented as she tapped the pad not noticing where he was looking.

"What size are you?" Krennic asked ignoring her comments.

"Beg your pardon!" Lexa flared at him.

"We need that girls uniform and then we hit the casino." Krennic finally revealed his plan.

Lexa looked over and spotted the poor Imperial woman he was referring to, clearly, she hated being assigned to the officer she was, though he was proving himself to be a half-wit like most Imperial Officers were, except for someone like Krennic.

"Oh I am not being your servant." Lexa replied as she watched the poor girl.

"You didn't complain before." Krennic joked with a smile.

Once the words were out he knew he couldn't pull them back as he realised how she would take it.

"Orson! We talked about this!" Lexa fumed at him before walking over to the bar with the Imperials.

Krennic let out a groan as he leaned forward, entwining his hands over the back of his head and banged his forehead on the table a couple of times for good measure. Why did he say that? They weren't anything, he figured they weren’t anything all those years ago. However, Old habits die hard and this was one Krennic was finding was being extra stubborn. He owed Lexa so much he didn't think he could ever repay the debt of saving his life. He knew it was foolish to think she would considering a relationship of any close form with him would be enough. Sitting back up he went to take a sip of his wine and found the bottle was empty already as he groaned before going over some of the other ships on offer.

Lexa had gone over to the Imperials, the officer who had won was too distracted by the dancing Twi'lek and Nautolan girls to noticed his poor aide at the bar looking miserable. She sat next to the woman as she ordered another drink. The woman had pitch black hair tied back under her cap, dark circles under her eyes, clearly, she did her bosses work while he took the credit. 

"What a jerk." Lexa spoke as she took a sip of her drink.

"Excuse me?" The woman clipped Imperial voice asked as she went into alert.

"Men, they are all jerks." Lexa commented as she nodded towards Krennic.

Lexa knew that Krennic hadn't meant anything by his comment. It was him slowly switching off the Empire and being the man under it all.

"The guy over there? He seems alright." The woman motioned towards Krennic.

Lexa smiled, the woman may have been tired but she had paid attention to her surroundings.

"Yeah he's alright until you get to know him. Then he's a pain in ass." Lexa quipped as she sipped at her drink. "So, what does your jerk do?" 

She noticed the Imperial tense.

"Look, I'm only here to buy a ship off this planet. I have no interest in Imperials." Lexa replied as she but her tongue from adding except for a certain former Imperial Director.

The woman eased, guessing there was no harm in telling her.

"He's supposed to be trying to convince the Hutt Cartel to side with Empire. So far he's just blowing through credits and enjoying their hospitality a little too much." She replied not happy.

"And he hasn't noticed you?" Lexa inquired wanting to know exactly how far her loyalties to him laid.

"Oh nothing like that. It was supposed to be a chance to go up the ranks but so far it’s been a dead-end position." The woman replied as she sipped her drink looking down at her rank tile.

If she had gone navy she would have been higher up by now.

"What if I could help you get rid of his sorry ass and a promotion?" Lexa asked her.

The woman reached for her blaster.

"Hey whoa. I mean no harm to him. No just prove he is incapable of his job, he's using Imperial supplies for his own benefit. That sort of thing." Lexa replied holding her hands up defensively.

The woman replaced her blaster into its holster.

"What's your price?" The woman asked her.

"Your uniform." Lexa replied bluntly.

"What?" The Imperial was looking like she might go for the blaster again.

"Look me and my partner really need to get a ship and out of here. We don't have enough money for the ship so we figured to try gamble but they won't let us in. If we had some Imperial uniforms they might let us in." Lexa pleaded with her.

The woman seemed to consider it.

"Please, I don't raise my baby on this planet." Lexa added for fun.

"But you just had some alcohol." The woman wasn't daft.

"Yeah, bad mistake. Don't tell my partner. He's really over protective." Lexa begged her.

The woman looked past her to see Krennic with his head still on the table and from this distance she could believe he was worrying about something.

"So how would I get my officer in trouble?" The woman asked her then.

Lexa smiled at her.

"Got a camera?" Lexa replied.

It was a little while later when Lexa joined Krennic back at his table.

"You took your time; how did you get that woman's uniform?" Krennic asked her as he spied the uniform beside her.

"Told her I was pregnant." Lexa replied casually as she sipped at her drink watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Krennic choked on the gulp of drink he had just taken causing him into a coughing fit for a few moments before bolting upright and away from her practically. His eyes wide with shock and fear. They had been careful, he had made sure of it. What the hell went wrong?

"Your what?!" Krennic croaked in surprise, his voice strained from coughing, but thankfully it didn't alert anyone else in the cantina.

Well that answered his thought on that situation, Lexa thought.

"Relax. I'm not, but she believed me. Looks like you did too." Lexa laughed at him.

"Don't play that game with me." Krennic warned, his voice was low and dangerous.

Lexa didn't care as she wanted to tease him some more.

"Well maybe a couple of years ago, when last we met." Lexa teased.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Krennic growled through gritted teeth at her.

"Not the family type then?" Lexa ignored his anger and warning.

"No I am not." Krennic rested his elbow in the table and his head in his hand.

He was not enjoying this.

"Shame, daddy Krennic would be a good title for you." Lexa continued to tease him.

"You know I am twenty years older than you." Krennic turned it back on her slightly.

"Yeah but that's just a number." Lexa shrugged at that.

Krennic raised an eyebrow slightly before coming up with something to get his revenge with.

"So you thought about having kids then?" Krennic asked her slyly.

"Maybe one day." Lexa replied distantly.

"Guess you thought with me." Krennic continued as he watched her reaction.

Lexa glared at him then.

"You bastard. That was not what I was implying." Lexa was now angry at him.

She stood and went to leave.

"Where you going?" Krennic asked her.

"To find a hotel. You'd best do the same." Lexa snapped at him as she walked out the cantina.

Krennic quickly followed her. The promenade didn't have many hotels around it, the space more prioritises for market than hospitality. Lexa found one which had a vacant sign, speaking to the Nikto in charge, there was only 1 room left. Krennic watched as the reptilian alien and Lexa argued in Huttese about some detail about the room, Krennic wasn't sure what as he zoned out to think about what they were going to do next. He knew they had to pose as Imperials to get into the casinos. He had also remembered hearing the casinos had penthouses, maybe they could rent one for a short while as they played at the casino to increase their money. He remembered a few account details for some of the false projects he was in charge of, but the accounts had been real. With the news of the Death Star destruction travelling fast round the holonet, the Empire will be too busy chasing the rebels to notice some money vanishing. Krennic was getting tired of the arguing as he pushed himself between Lexa and the counter.

"Whatever the problem is, we'll deal with it." Krennic told the Nikto as he placed the credits down, grabbed the key card and headed off in the direction of the rooms.

"Do you have any idea what I was trying to solve?" Lexa asked him annoyed.

"Nope, switched off once you started yelling." Krennic replied flatly as he found the room and opened the door.

Now the problem became apparent, one bed. Krennic still pushed his way into the tiny room, dumping his bag on the floor beside the window with part of a large holosign outside illuminating the room in oranges, greens and purples. There was a small dresser beside the bed and a single chair bear the window. The en-suite refresher room was small but larger than the shuttles.

"Ok genius, solve this problem. If I have to share the bed with you, you’re going for a free flying lesson out the window." Lexa snapped at him.

To her surprise, Krennic sat down in the chair, staring out the window as he tried to settle in, his elbow on the arm rest before placing his head in his hand.

"Solved." Krennic replied before shuffling a little in the seat and closing his eyes.

Lexa was stunned into silence by his actions. She had expected him to take the bed and expect her to join him. Instead he had proven he could be a gentleman and slept elsewhere. Lexa suddenly felt tired as she dropped her bag beside the bed and climbed into the bed. Curling up she fell asleep right away, not noticing the pair of eyes across the room watching her, silently wanting things to change.


End file.
